elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bannered Mare
Serving as Whiterun's most popular gathering place, The Bannered Mare functions as a tavern and inn that offers mead, food and a warm, welcoming fire. Almost anyone can be found in the tavern after the shops and stalls close. Its sign is that of a horse carrying a banner. Cultural significance Hulda, the publican, is fond of telling the story of the horse, which belonged to a Nord king who died in battle; the king may have died, but his favorite filly carried his banner still, inspiring the leader’s warriors to victory. Ysolda often tells the Dragonborn that after she has made enough money from trading with the Khajiit Caravans she is going to buy the Bannered Mare from Hulda; however this never actually happens in-game, unless Hulda is killed. Hulda also mentions, when asked about the inn, that she is ready to retire and perhaps she will sell the inn to Ysolda. Architectural design The building has a central tavern area and an adjacent kitchen with a business ledger and strongbox near the roasting spit. To the rear of the main bar area is a small bedroom and office where shady deals may be done. There are two sets of steps to separate bedroom areas. Hulda will always send Saadia over to the player, offering food and drink or, in the quest In My Time of Need, an option about the Alik'r. A 'loot' shadowmark resides on to the lower right of the door. Services *Bed - 10 *Food - sold by Hulda & Saadia. *Listen to Hulda tell rumors. *Music - played by Mikael. He offers The Age of Aggression and Ragnar the Red as songs. *Brawl against Uthgerd the Unbroken (and Mikael, if the option to persuade him to stop bothering Carlotta Valentia.) *If the Dragonborn takes a seat in the chair or on the bench by the fire, Saadia will be reminded by Hulda to serve them. *Once the Dragonborn has started the quest In My Time of Need, the Dragonborn can sleep for free in the small bedroom across from Saadia's room. Quests In My Time of Need Several Alik'r bounty hunters may approach the Dragonborn in Whiterun, searching for a runaway fugitive. The fugitive, now going by the name Saadia, can be found in the room left of the main tavern room or upstairs. Regardless of whom the Dragonborn decides to help, they must return here to speak with Saadia again. To Kill an Empire After accepting the contract Amaund Motierre gives at Volunruud, he resides at the Bannered Mare. He must be approached after Emperor Titus Mede II is killed. Optionally, he may be killed in his room near the rear of the facility. A Night to Remember Sam Guevenne wants to engage the Dragonborn in a drinking contest. After several drinks, the Dragonborn blacks out, waking up in the Temple of Dibella in Markarth. A Few Words with You Mikael, the bard, must be convinced to stop bothering Carlotta. The Whispering Door Investigate the The Whispering Door. Argonian Ale Extraction Steal a rare bottle of Argonian Ale for Brenuin. The bottle of ale is on a shelf in the back room, near the cooking spit. It will not be there if the Dragonborn doesn't have the quest. Notable inhabitants *Uthgerd the Unbroken, a potential follower. *Saadia, a Redguard woman of mysterious origin. *Mikael, the bard. *Hulda, the proprietor. *Sinmir *Amaund Motierre, Elder Council member who appears during "To Kill an Empire". Gallery Bannered Mare Shop Sign.gif|Shop Sign The_Bannered_Mare_Inside.jpg|Interior Bugs *Standing on the fireplace in third person blocks the light being emitted from the flame and therefore causes the room to darken. *If Hulda is killed and Saadia is taken away during In My Time of Need, it will become impossible to rent a room. Appearances * ru:Таверна "Гарцующая кобыла" de:Die beflaggte Mähre cs:Hostinec U Kobyly a praporce pl:Gospoda_Pod_Chorągwianą_Klaczą Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Locations Category:Skyrim: Inns and Taverns